If I fight
by Riptidepizzahungergames
Summary: Mia wins the Hunger Games but is left in a coma. Mia's ghost sees Adam one of her doctors and falls in love. When she wakes up Adam confesses his love for her making him go into the Hunger Games. Leaving Mia with one choice to fight instead of him or live with her family in peace.
1. Chapter 1: the coma

Mia POV

The Gamemakers are probably going to end this today, I'm currently hiding up a tree ready to get done at any moment. Oh sorry I forgot to introduce myself my name is Mia, I'm from district 4 and right now I'm in the top 3 of the Hunger Games. The Hunger Games,isthehorrible competition of 24 kids between the age of 12 and 18 are put into an arena to fight to the death. I know not the it's not good, it's horrible I mean who would arrange that. It was our all great and powerful President, Cornelius Snow. after the dark days, anuprising of the districts against the Capitol, it was decided that the Capitol needed some sort of weapon. So the hunger games was created.

Oh no what's that, I hear a sound of feet breaking dry, dead sticks and leaves. I grab my weapons and ready myself for a battle. As I drop to the ground I see the kids from 2. I run, there is no way I could beat them. I keep running until I reach the edge of a cliff, the kids from 2 quickly arrive and are delighted when they see me trapped. I have to think of a plan fast. As they close on me I quickly throw a dagger at the girl, it only hits her arm but it goes quite deep. She lets out a scream of pain that I just hear as I fall. The boy pushes me down the cliff, I hit the ground with such impact it knocks all the air from my lungs, pain shoots through me and my head thumps. I fight to stay alive as the world spins around me,Amy eyes close I beg myself to keep going, to keep fighting. But after 30 seconds I fall unconscious.

Mia's Ghost POV

I wake up to see my body on the ground, what is happening, what is this I feel no pain and no emotion.I think I am in some sort of spirit form, I must be because I can fly. I fly up to the cliff and watch the kids from 2 fight. They must have forgotten to listen for a cannon because I can still feel my lifeline. Finally the girl kills the boy by yanking the dagger from her arm and stabbing him. She waits for a hovercraft to come and claim her as the victor but then realizes that I am not dead. but slowly she dies to because from what I'm guessing is blood wound was deep and still had blood flowing from it as she was lifted out of the pool of her own blood. Wait that means I won but I'm in some sort of coma. The hovercraft picks my sleeping body up.

I fly up there too, I'm rushed to the hospital with doctors surrounding me. The capitol need a victor, they will go to any lenghth to keep me alive, and i know that. A lot of the doctors have died hair and skin with weird highlights all over their bodies, well that is how Capitol citizens usually look. One particular doctor catches my eye, he looks like he's from the Districts except for a few blue highlights in his hair. He's actually quite good looking with his black hair and green eyes, then suddenly I hear him scream "Im losing her, we need to get her into surgury, NOW!" and that's when I know that he cares.


	2. Life in the hospital

Mia POV

The Gamemakers are probably going to end this today, I'm currently hiding up a tree ready to get done at any moment. Oh sorry I forgot to introduce myself my name is Mia, I'm from district 4 and right now I'm in the top 3 of the Hunger Games. The Hunger Games,isthehorrible competition of 24 kids between the age of 12 and 18 are put into an arena to fight to the death. I know not the it's not good, it's horrible I mean who would arrange that. It was our all great and powerful President, Cornelius Snow. after the dark days, anuprising of the districts against the Capitol, it was decided that the Capitol needed some sort of weapon. So the hunger games was created.

Oh no what's that, I hear a sound of feet breaking dry, dead sticks and leaves. I grab my weapons and ready myself for a battle. As I drop to the ground I see the kids from 2. I run, there is no way I could beat them. I keep running until I reach the edge of a cliff, the kids from 2 quickly arrive and are delighted when they see me trapped. I have to think of a plan fast. As they close on me I quickly throw a dagger at the girl, it only hits her arm but it goes quite deep. She lets out a scream of pain that I just hear as I fall. The boy pushes me down the cliff, I hit the ground with such impact it knocks all the air from my lungs, pain shoots through me and my head thumps. I fight to stay alive as the world spins around me,Amy eyes close I beg myself to keep going, to keep fighting. But after 30 seconds I fall unconscious.

Mia's Ghost POV

I wake up to see my body on the ground, what is happening, what is this I feel no pain and no emotion.I think I am in some sort of spirit form, I must be because I can fly. I fly up to the cliff and watch the kids from 2 fight. They must have forgotten to listen for a cannon because I can still feel my lifeline. Finally the girl kills the boy by yanking the dagger from her arm and stabbing him. She waits for a hovercraft to come and claim her as the victor but then realizes that I am not dead. but slowly she dies to because from what I'm guessing is blood wound was deep and still had blood flowing from it as she was lifted out of the pool of her own blood. Wait that means I won but I'm in some sort of coma. The hovercraft picks my sleeping body up.

I fly up there too, I'm rushed to the hospital with doctors surrounding me. The capitol need a victor, they will go to any lenghth to keep me alive, and i know that. A lot of the doctors have died hair and skin with weird highlights all over their bodies, well that is how Capitol citizens usually look. One particular doctor catches my eye, he looks like he's from the Districts except for a few blue highlights in his hair. He's actually quite good looking with his black hair and green eyes, then suddenly I hear him scream "Im losing her, we need to get her into surgury, NOW!" and that's when I know that he cares.


End file.
